A railcar includes side bodyshells, end bodyshells, and a roof bodyshell, and each of the bodyshells includes an outside plate panel configured such that two frames (posts) perpendicular to each other are attached to an outside plate to stiffen the outside plate. One example of the bodyshell including such outside plate panel is a railcar bodyshell described in PTL 1. In this railcar bodyshell, horizontal posts extending in a railcar longitudinal direction are welded to the outside plate, and vertical posts extending in an upper-lower direction are lined up in the railcar longitudinal direction so as to be placed on the horizontal posts. Joint members (so-called gadgets) are provided so as to each cover a portion where two posts intersect with each other, so that the vertical posts and the horizontal posts are coupled to one another.